


Appeasement

by 38fandoms



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, almost a blowjob but they don't get there, benvolio is the only person with some semblance of sense, i might cry i didnt mean to actually write this, mercutio is horny, please read the notes it has important background info, romeo is a bitchboy, they get walked in on :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38fandoms/pseuds/38fandoms
Summary: Mercutio finds himself on the throne of Lord Capulet. What better way to say a little 'fuck you' to the family than to fuck a Montague right then and there? Or at least, that's what he's got in mind.





	Appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my friends and I are writing our own version of the play, and I've taken the liberty of adding as much Bencutio as possible. This is a scene in act 1 that shows what might have happened if Romeo ran in just a few minutes later.
> 
> Right before this, Mercutio, laying across Lord Capulet's throne, says "What else can I do on this throne to disrespect the Capulets?" Then Benvolio walks in, and Mercutio cocks an eyebrow at the audience. It's quickly interrupted by Romeo, but to piss off my friends I wrote this hypothetical almost-smut about what might happen if it wasn't.

Mercutio raised an eyebrow at the unseen audience only he seemed able to acknowledge. He heard a soft chuckle, but knew all too well Benvolio had been deaf to the sound. He took a moment to regain his casual composure before addressing Benvolio.

"Hey man, weren't you with Romeo?" Benvolio sighed and sat on the step next to the throne.

"Yep." Benvolio held his head in his hands, looking exhausted. "It's like chasing a toddler around a candy store, he gets distracted every few minutes with some new thing he wants and I'm tired of trying to keep him in line."

At risk of sounding like bad acting in porn, Mercutio resisted the urge to say 'Can I help you take your mind off of it?' Instead, he politely offered the spot on the throne to Benvolio.

"No thank you. It's your seat I suppose, and I'm fine right here."

"Oh, come on Benny," Mercutio insisted, hanging upside down on the chair. "It's nice and soft, and if it's good enough for my ass, I'm sure it's good for yours too. My ass has very high standards, you know." Benvolio sighed, officially losing track of how many times he had sighed today. So many nuisances in Verona. He should really just move.

"If I sit in the chair, will you stop talking about your ass?"

"No promises." Benvolio rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the floor. Mercutio practically threw himself off the chair to let his beloved Benny sit down.

"Besides," Mercutio said, not having gotten off the floor just yet, "I've got a nice ass and a right to talk about it as much as I please. You know firsthand how nice my ass is." Benvolio flushed red. Begrudgingly, he admitted that Mercutio was right, aiming to keep his boyfriend happy.

"But you shouldn't talk of such things, especially not here on Lord Capulet's throne. What we get up to in our bedchambers is our own personal business and you don't need to go around yelling it for the world to hear."

"_Our_ bedchambers, you say?" Mercutio finally stood up, then flopped across his boyfriend's lap. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were asking to move in with me."

"It'd certainly save me a lot of trouble, with all the walks to the Escalus residence in the middle of the night you convince me to take."

"Do I really have to convince you? You've appeared at my windowsill unprompted more than once, my love." Mercutio wrapped his arms around Benvolio's neck, seeing just how far his boyfriend would let him go with this.

"Maybe just the thought of being with you is convincing enough," Benvolio said, quickly kissing Mercutio, who was more than a bit taken aback.

"I wasn't expecting an encounter with flirty Benny for another few minutes, what's got you so ahead of schedule?"

"It's called appeasement, my dear, and the French used it mistakenly in World War 2. I plan to be much more successful."

"Wrong time period, love. This isn't a modern retelling." Exasperated, Benvolio shoved his boyfriend off his lap. Mercutio laughed as he hit the floor. He sat up then got to his knees, sitting between Benvolio's legs. For once, he wasn't even immediately trying to be suggestive, and only realized the position they were in when he noticed the pink on Benvolio's face. He propped his elbows on Benvolio's knees and held his head up with a bright grin on his face.

"I think I'd like to hear more about this appeasement thing, personally. Care to give me a lesson?" Blushing brighter, Benvolio tried to stand.

"Absolutely not. Not here and not now. Not for another week if you keep this up."

"Ooh, I almost never see _dominant_ Benny! What do I have to do to get him to come out and play more often?" He looked up and saw the stern look on Benvolio's face and figured it was time to stop joking around. He gently pushed his boyfriend back into the throne by his hips, still not getting up from the floor.

"Look, baby, it's for a good cause! Wouldn't it make Romeo jealous if while he was in pursuit of pussy, as per usual, I blew a guy on Lord Capulet's throne? He doesn't even have to know it was you! Pleeeeease?" He pouted, waiting for Benvolio's face to soften.

"What do I stand to gain from this?"

"One stellar blowjob from your loving boyfriend? And if you don't mind me saying, there's certainly more where that's coming from," he said with a wink.

"I'm not impressed. The reward still does not outweigh the risk." Mercutio fake gasped, mocking offense.

"How dare you insult my talent for sucking dick? I'm genuinely offended. I'm hurt." Benvolio remained stoic.

"Fine," Mercutio sighed. "I'll take over Romeo Babysitting Duty for a week and cool it with the puns for a while. Now please? It's gonna make Romeo so jealous, and maybe even get him to shut up about Rosaline for a while."

"Fine, just make it quick."

"You say that like it's a challenge," Mercutio said, quickly pushing himself up to kiss his boyfriend before sinking back to his knees. He pulls down Benvolio's zipper with his teeth (because he knows it drives him wild) when-

"Benvolio, I can't believe you would abandon me, your favorite cousin, like this in my time of ne- oh." Romeo ran in then stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him. Benvolio, on Lord Capulet's throne, and between his legs sits Mercutio, with Benvolio's zipper still in his teeth. Benvolio is too panicked to even try to push Mercutio away, and instead sits there looking like a deer in headlights. Mercutio finally pulls off.

"Look, Romeo, we can explain. Right, Benny?" Poor Ben still looked terrified, so Mercutio was left to weasel his way out of the situation alone.

"Look, man, we were just, um..." Even the great Mercutio himself couldn't come up with anything.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me."

"I- wh- beg your pardon?" Benvolio stuttered out, finally having the good sense to zip up his pants.

"How long? How long have you two been..." Romeo gestured wildly at them. Mercutio looked away guiltily.

"8 months," he murmured. Romeo entirely went off on him.

"I'm still a virgin and you've been fucking my cousin for 8 months now?!"

"It... may not be the best time to say this, but we've actually been, as you so eloquently put it... 'fucking' for a year and a half."

"You fucking WHAT? Ben, you mean you and my best friend in the whole universe were friends with benefits for..." Romeo began to count on his fingers before giving up and continuing his rant. "Months! Whole months! Then when you actually get together, you still don't fucking tell me?" It was then that Mercutio decided he'd had enough.

"Look, bitchboy, you're just mad cause I get dicked down on the daily and the last time you saw pussy was when you were in the fucking womb. Leave us alone and go cry over Rosaline, you ass."

"Don't think I won't!" Romeo stormed off, in a worse mood than he was before.

"That could've gone better," Benvolio said.

"Yeah, but now who's he gonna bitch about it to? It's not us, that's for fucking sure. What say you that we go and finish that in private?" Benvolio sighed.

"Do you ever stop being horny?"

"Not when it comes to you, my love."

"Alright, fine. If it keeps you happy, then I'm happy."

"You know, I'm really enjoying this whole 'appeasement' thing. We should try it more often," Mercutio teased, as they walked out of the throne room hand in hand.


End file.
